Obsessed
by bunnyboo143
Summary: What does the football captain, ice hockey captain, smartest kid in school, the school's biggest delinquent, a professional boxer, and the school's playboy all have in common? Only one thing- Lucy Heartfilia. Rated T for possible language in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Obsessed Chapter 1**

**Hey guys, it's me again! I decided to start my 2****nd**** story now, a Fairy Tail one! :D omg yeah I was so excited when I all of a sudden came up with the idea for this story! Soooo~ I hope you all enjoy! –Bunny**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Fairy Tail. T-T**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE~~~~~~~**

**Narrator POV:**

15 year old Lucy Heartfilia walked down the hallway, constantly receiving 'ohayo's and other greetings along the way to her class, 2-A. Her waist long golden, curly hair (A/N: I'm making her hair longer and curly in the story) swung back and forth as she hurriedly walked to the classroom, contemplating whether to stop by the student council office before or during lunch. As she walked into the room, everybody turned to her with huge smiles on their face, all yelling "Good morning, President!" "Ohayo, minna!" Lucy smiled back, and all the boys fainted with hearts in their eyes.

Lucy Heartfilia was the student council president, as well as 2-A's class rep. Her father was the mayor of Magnolia, so she was fairly rich, yet wasn't snotty and used most of her money for charity. Lucy was known as the most popular girl in school, the nicest girl, the sexiest, the smartest, and the list just goes on. She wasn't just popular with the boys though, all of the girls looked up to her as a role model and were always grateful for her sticking up for them. In short, everybody loved Lucy. She had no enemies, and was also known for spending her free time helping out at the children's library and other various charities. Despite all of the attention; Lucy had always stayed humble and true to herself. Did I mention that she was a model for Magnolia Weekly?

When Lucy was at her desk separating her homework from other random papers, some of her closest friends walked up to greet her.

"Ohayo, Lu-chan!" A petite blunette named Levy said, smiling cheerfully at her blonde friend. She was the school newspaper's top journalist.

"Lucy-chan! How was your weekend? Did you meet any cuuuteee~ boys?" Mirajane asked. Mirajane was a famous model, just like Lucy. She has long, wavy silver-ish white hair and caring, deep blue eyes. She was also known as the school's "Demon Matchmaker".

"Heyyy Luccccy *hic*, got any booze? *hic*" Last but not least, there was Cana, who was always drunk. She was often referred to as the heartbreaker; she plays with boys hearts then leaves them out of the blue. She has long wavy, light brown hair.

Lucy smiled at them, happy to see her friends after a long, tiring weekend.

"Hello Levy, Mira, Cana! My weekend was fine, and no Mira no boys! You know my dad is strict about that! Sorry Cana; and you know you really shouldn't be drinking at school. What if you get caught?" She couldn't help but laugh at her group of friends, they were all so weird! They all laughed together, but then Lucy realized that she needed to hurry quickly to the student council office, where Erza was waiting for her.

"Oh no! I'll be right back guys, tell Sensei if I'm late that I'm at the student council office!" And with that she dashed out of the classroom without an answer from her friends. While fast walking down the hallways (Lucy Heartfilia does NOT break rules.), she was too worried to be thinking about Erza to notice where she was going. Erza Scarlet was the Vice President of the council, and took her position very seriously. Lucy did too, of course, but if she was even a second late, Erza would freak!

Not noticing people around her, Lucy happened to bump into the biggest gang leader and delinquent in school- Laxus Dreyar. He had spiked up electric blonde hair, and always wore a scowl on his face. None the less, Lucy still found him quite attractive even with the large scar across his face. People around them watched in horror as Laxus stared down at Lucy on the floor, waiting for him to blow up at her for knocking into him. But to their surprise, Laxus said nothing as he helped her up _and_ even picked up her papers for her, not even glaring or scowling at her once! The bystanders were frozen in shock! THE Laxus Dreyar, helping someone on his own free will?! This isn't something you would normally see every day!

"Ah, sorry for bumping into you Laxus-kun! Thanks for helping me up and to gather my stuff! I'm in a hurry right now, so thanks again and see you later!" Lucy said as she waved at him and started walking down the hallway again. All Laxus could do in that moment was stare at her retreating figure, as a light blush dusted his normally stoic face. People's jaws around him were hanging open, and when he came back to sense he noticed this and scowled.

"What are you looking at huh?" And with one glare at them, everybody quickly went back to what they were doing. Laxus started walking back to class, Lucy still fresh in his mind.

Lucy had finally made it into the office, just before Erza had come out of the records room connected to it. Her red hair was as silky straight as normal, and her brown eyes twinkled with her usual determination.

"Ah Lucy, I'm glad you made it on time! Do you have those records and dates I needed for the project?" Erza asked politely, her voice booming across the room.

"Ohayo, Erza. Hai hai, I brought them! Here you go!" Lucy replied while handing over a file folder filled to the brim with documents. Erza was absolutely thrilled, she loved it when the president trusted her with more work; it gave her a sense of control.

"Thank you very much Lucy, I will start on these right away! You should get back to class now though, and I will see you in our usual spot at lunch!" Erza waved and went into one of the back rooms to start on the project. Lucy smiled at her friend's work ethic.

"Bye Erza, see you at lunch!" Lucy called out, leaving the office and heading back to class.

**~~~~~~~In the classroom~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Lucy arrived and sat in her seat just as the first bell rang and Sensei walked in. As he started roll call, Mira (who sat in front of her) turned around and started wiggling her eyebrows at Lucy. _OOOHHHH NOOO. _Lucy thought when she saw Mira smirk at her. _This cannot be good!_

"Sooooo Lucy~ I heard you had a little interaction with Laxus in the hallway!" Mira whisper yelled, as Lucy's chocolate brown eyes widened.

"Mira! How in the world did you hear about that! Man, word sure travels fast… But nothing happened! I accidentally bumped into him and he helped me up and picked up my stuff for me, a simple gesture between friends!" She quietly explained to her, hoping Mira would believe the truth.

"Think about it Lucy! Laxus is the biggest delinquent in all of Fairy High; he doesn't just simply help someone up after they walk into him!" She did have a point… but Lucy refused to believe it! He did it because he wasn't that bad, right?

"He can't be that bad, could he? I mean the Head Master hasn't expelled him yet!" Lucy points out, hoping this could end their argument once and for all.

"Only because that's his grandfather…" She grumbled, yet turned around none the less when she refused to budge about her and Laxus-kun's supposed 'scandal' in the hallway.

"Heartfilia Lucy." She heard Sensei call her name, and looked in his direction.

"Here! Ohayo Sensei!" Lucy greets back.

"Ohayo Lucy. Gray Filibuster." Sensei called out again.

Gray was the captain of the school's ice hockey team, and is already receiving multiple invites from prestigious famous hockey teams for when he graduates high school. He has messy raven hair, and the weirdest habit Lucy has ever heard of- _stripping. _While looking at him, Gray looks over at her and they stare at each other.

"Here." Gray's deep voice fills the room, and Sensei calls on the next student. Never the less, Gray's eyes never leave Lucy's chocolate ones, until he smirks at her and takes off his shirt in a habit.

Lucy squeals and turns her head, her face as red as a tomato. _Sure, Gray had nice abs_, she thought, _but daddy would kill me if I ever liked a boy!_ When Gray realized what he was doing, he yelled out "Crap!" and started to put his clothes back on. His face was just as red as usual, and the whole class erupted in loud laughter.

"Quiet! Settle down children, the lesson is about to begin." Sensei called out. First was English, Lucy's favorite subject of all. She loved to read and write, whenever she had the time. Especially romance novels, but she never told anyone that- not even Levy, her reading partner! As her temperature returned to normal, she focused on the board and started to take notes. Unknown to the blonde, a certain raven haired lad was still staring at her, marveling at her beauty. This had become a habit for him, and he almost got caught a few times but was always able to hide it. Gray couldn't believe that he was actually able to make her blush, and the thought alone made his chest swell up in happiness. Before he could continue looking at her, he saw Mirajane Strauss look at him and smirk. _Crap, she caught me staring at Lucy!_ He thought frantically and turned down to his notebook flustered.

Mirajane was now forming a scheme in her mind, and could not wait for lunch.

~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP- LUNCH~~~~~~~~~~

Lucy, Levy, Mira and Cana all made their way down from the classroom to the cafeteria in one swift movement, all of the four girls' stomachs growling of hunger. Right before they walked in, Lucy noticed Erza stapling something to the notification board for all of the students.

"Guys, go get lunch, I will be there in a little! Meet me at the spot later!" Lucy said to her friends and skipped over to Erza, wondering what new could have happened.

"Hello Erza, what's that?" Lucy asked curiosity showing on her innocent, heart-shaped face. The red head turned around and beamed at Lucy.

"The project was a success! There is now a new sports club for girls!" Erza looked extremely joyful that she had completed her assignment a whole week early, and was very pleased to see the president's face light up with joy.

"Erza, that's amazing! You are the best Vice Pres. I could ever ask for!" Lucy tackled Erza in a big hug, thankful for someone helping her take the load off of her shoulders in the school department. As they got up from the floor, Lucy realized she forgot to ask one thing about the new club.

"Ne, Erza, what sport is it?" She was secretly hoping for a certain sport, to see if Erza remembered if she played it or not.

Erza smirked at Lucy's question, knowing what she wanted to hear. "Why volleyball, of course." And with that, Lucy tackled her to the floor again.

"Thank you thank you thank you! I can't wait to try out!" I forgot to mention that Lucy had an older sister, Angel, who was an Olympic volleyball player. She loved to play it with her sister and was quite skilled herself. Lucy hurriedly wrote her name down for the tryout list, and turned back to Erza.

"Hey Erza, you're having lunch with us today right?" Lucy asked, hoping for a yes.

"Of course Lucy, but I need to go quickly drop off some books and the library. I will see you guys in the usual spot?" The red head questioned.

The blonde had a large grin on her face. "You can count on us being there! See you later, Er-chan!" The blonde called out, saying her nickname for the bossy girl. Erza blushed at the nickname but before she could protest, Lucy was gone.

~IN THE LUNCH LINE~

Lucy was in line with a tray and had her usual on it- a sandwich, strawberries, a strawberry milkshake, and a bag of pretzels. Not exactly the healthiest, but Lucy exercised regularly so she was able to enjoy the food she liked on a regular basis. In front of her was Bisca Connell, a green haired beauty who belonged to the school's shooting club. When Bisca went up to pay, she was three dollars short. She had barely any food on her try and the lunch lady was trying to get her to leave it all, which Lucy hated.

Tapping Bisca's shoulder, she turned around in shock. "Yes Heartfilia-san?" She asked politely. Lucy just smiled at her and handed her three dollars so she could pay for her lunch.

"Just call me Lucy, and here you go! It's not good if you don't eat lunch every day, if you ever need some help just ask me whenever you need to!" Bisca was astonished from the blonde's generosity. She hardly knew her from being in class 2-D, but had always overheard people talking about how she was so perfect. Now she understood why.

"T-thank you so much Heartf- I mean Lucy!" Bisca smiled and Lucy felt proud for making a new friend. She paid for her lunch and waved at Lucy one more time before walking to her table. Now it was Lucy's turn to pay.

"That will be five dollars miss." The cashier said in a monotone voice. As Lucy reached into her wallet, she decided to make small talk.

"I like the way you styled your hair today Ms. Virgo, what product do you use?" This compliment brought a small smile to the pinkette's porcelain face, and she replied quickly.

"I use Fairy Beauty products. Thank you very much." She said back in a much happier tone. Lucy smiled, but frowned when she realized she only had two dollars. _Oh yeah, I gave the other three to help Bisca out! Oh well, looks like no lunch for me today._ Lucy sighed and explained to Ms. Virgo her explanation.

"I'm very sorry Miss, but I'm afraid you will only be able to buy the milkshake. Is that ok with you?" Lucy just gave her a small smile.

"Better than nothing right?" She chuckled a little, but was at least happy that she helped someone else out. Just when she handed over the rest of her tray to Ms. Virgo, a strong, tanned arm reached in front of her and paid her needed three dollars for her. Ms. Virgo accepted it and gave Lucy back her tray as Lucy looked up in shock at who helped her out. To her surprise, it was the captain of the football team- Natsu Dragneel. He was very muscular and also tan, with salmon hair and chiseled features. _Not to mention hot._ He looked down at her and grinned.

"It's not good if you don't eat lunch every day!" He said as he paid for his own lunch and they got out of the line. Lucy stared at him in shock.

When she finally snapped out of it, she hurriedly thanked and replied to him. "Thank you so much, Natsu-kun! I promise I will repay you tomorrow, after all you were so generous to help me out there!" Her response made Natsu laugh, which made girls around them faint from his voice.

"Calm down, Luce. You helped out Bisca there, so I thought someone should do something nice in return for you for once. No need to pay me back at all anytime soon." His smirk made her blush uncontrollably. Since when did he call her Luce?

"P-people do nice things for me all the time, ahaha!" She laughed, and he laughed along with her, a blush starting to show up on his tanned face too.

"Well," He started after their laughter died down, "My friends are waiting for me, so I'll talk to you later! See ya, Luce!" And with that, Natsu walked away from her. Lucy's heart returned to a normal pace as she walked outside to her usual spot with her friends- they sat under the prettiest cherry blossom tree in the whole courtyard since last year, and since then it has been known as their spot. Lucy spotted Mira and decided not to bring up Natsu, for fear of her matchmaking instincts to kick in. She walked over to them and sat down in the grass next to Levy and Erza, while across from Mira. She smirked at Lucy from across the circle and Lucy instantly knew that something was up.

"So Lucy, what's going on with you and Gray huh?" She asked deviously, an evil grin on her face. Oh God please no! Too late, she was already in full on matchmaker mode. Oh Kami-sama, please help us all this lunch period. Lucy tried not to act surprised and tried to play it cool.

"I have no idea what so ever about what nonsense you are spurting this time about Gray." To seem more convincing, Lucy pinched the bridge of her slender nose to seem irritated. She looked mostly convinced, but Mira won't give up that easily and Lucy knew that as well.

Her next statement took her by surprise, and yet again Lucy tried to hide it. "Are you sure? I mean, I caught him staring at you today in English!" Mira smiled deviously, for she caught her.

"Mira, he could have just been looking out the window that's _right behind us._ Please stop, I've had a really long day already." Mira didn't want to trouble her good friend anymore, so she nodded at Levy to change the subject. Before Levy could speak, Loke, the school playboy, cockily walks up to the group of girls.

"Lucy babe," he starts off as Lucy rolls her eyes, "You dropped your library card in the cafeteria, and I thought that like any good boyfriend I should bring it back to you!" He said, smiling like the idiot he is.

Lucy laughed as she took back her card and retorted with, "How do I know that you didn't just take it out of my desk as an excuse to talk to me? And also, you are _NOT_ my boyfriend Loke!" Cana laughed out loud at her comeback, while Loke still held his pride yet slowly walked away, scratching the back of his neck in the process.

"Bye bye Loke~ See you in class!" Lucy yells and waves at his retreating body, laughing when he is out of their site.

"Lu-chan, don't you think that Loke may actually like you though?" Levy asked uncertainly when she calmed down.

"Sorry Levy, but he's the school's playboy! I'd just be another of his toys anyways." Lucy explained while turning back to her lunch. The school bell ringed a few minutes later; and they all went back to the classroom and Erza to her official post in the Student council office.

~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~

Their next class was P.E. and the subject today was fighting. Lucy ended up being paired up with a boy who had blonde hair, just like her, it was a shade or two lighter though. His name was Sting Eucliffe, and Lucy had thought of him as very handsome, yet he had a verrrryyyy big ego.

"I'll go easy on ya, since you're a girl and all, but don't think I'm going to hold back too much!" He explained to her while getting in a fighting position. It was then when Lucy remembered that sting was a professional boxer! Lucy knew a few of the basics, but she didn't stand a chance against someone like Sting! As the whistle blew signaling to start, Sting and Lucy charged at one another, Lucy began to swing her fist at him but tricked him and kicked him the stomach instead. He stumbled back a bit, shocked at the impact of her surprisingly strong kick.

"Not bad Blondie, not bad!" he smirked, then charged at her again.

"Hey, your blonde too you know!" Lucy said and puffed out her cheeks while charging once more. This time, Sting caught her fist and flipped her over (Gently, I might add), and held her down for 3 seconds before their ref called it a match. Sting held out his hand and helped pull Lucy up.

"Not bad Blondie, you sure have it in you! Nice kick, I might add." Sting smirked devilishly at the flustered blonde who was still dizzy from being flipped so suddenly.

After her head stopped spinning, she looked up at the blonde and punched his shoulder in a friendly way. "You're a blonde too, stop calling me that! Oh also, you're a great fighter by the way! We should spare again sometime!" Lucy looked over at the clock hanging on the wall. "Well, I need to go get changed, so I'll see you later Stingy Bee!" She ran away from him laughing at the new nickname she had come up for him. After she left, Sting's face was flushed bright red, and he tried to cover it with his hands before anyone else noticed.

"Yeah, we should…" He whispered before going back into the locker room to change.

~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP- LAST SUBJECT- MATH~~~

Lucy stared at the worksheet in front of her. Although she managed to keep an A- in the class, math had always been her worst subject. She just didn't understand any of it at all! At least Sensei was picking partners to work with today, unfortunately Cana, Mira and Levy weren't the best at math anyways. He called out a few of the pairs and people started to shuffle towards their new partner, either excited or utterly depressed.

"Heartfilia!" Sensei yelled out over the noise. Once people heard Lucy's name, everybody without a partner stared in anticipation to see which lucky person would get to work on an oh-so-exciting math worksheet with her.

"Yes Sensei?" She said back, also waiting.

"You and Lates will be partners for this assignment." _Lates, as in Hibiki Lates?! He just paired me up with the smartest kid in our whole year!_ Lucy thought as she sat there, processing this through her mind.

"Uhm, hai Sensei!" She replied once she snapped out of it, and quickly grabbed her supplies while going over and sitting next to Hibiki. She smiled at him, ready to get this done so there would be no homework, woohoo!

"Ready to get this worksheet done, Hibiki-kun?" Lucy asked sweetly, and when she got a closer look at his face, she realized that Hibiki was very good looking indeed. He blushed and quietly sputtered a "Hai, Heartfilia-san." Lucy laughed at his formal nature; he was just too cute- like a little helpless puppy!

"Just call me Lucy, after all we are friends!" She said. Hibiki looked her in the eyes this time and smiled brightly at her response, while saying, "Hai, Lucy! Let's get this done!"

~~~~TIME SKIP CUZ I DON'T UNDERSTAND MATH~~~~~~

After Hibiki finished explaining how the problems worked to Lucy, the two got the worksheet done in no time and went up to their Sensei's desk to turn it in. They sat down and chatted about school and homework for a while when Sensei came up and dropped off their papers. Lucy looked down in surprise at their grades- 100 marks?! This was the first time that she ever got a perfect score in math, and she was so caught up in giddiness that she hugged Hibiki while squealing. All the other boys in the classroom sent death glares to Hibiki, and there was suddenly a very tense, murderous aura in the classroom, yet Lucy paid no mind to it as she let go of Hibiki's torso.

"Thanks so much, Hibiki-kun! You are so smart; otherwise we never would have got a perfect!" She squealed once more, as she packed up the rest of her stuff- the day was almost over! "You should definitely help me out with math another time, ok?" Lucy smiled gratefully at him, not noticing the large blush that had spread across his face, to which he stuttered back to her: "Y-yeah I-I should!" He said, heating up very quickly. Thankfully for him, the bell rang and signaled the end of the day, and Lucy said goodbye once more before walking out the door to catch up with her friends. Hibiki's face calmed, and then he realized that he had _that_ today. He ran down to a classroom on the first floor, and swung open the door, almost late for their meeting.

**Natsu's POV:**

Right when our meeting was about to start, Hibiki ran in looking winded.

"Ah there you are, nice of you to join us Hibiki. Please take your seat." I said to him, happy that everybody showed up on time. I looked around the room at everybody who was in it- Laxus Dreyar the delinquent who doesn't give a crap, Gray Filibuster the ice princess (we have a rivalry over if ice hockey or football is better), Sting Eucliffe the cocky boxer who is always asking for me to fight him, Loke the playboy who has hooked up with almost every girl in the school, and the smartest kid in our whole grade Hibiki Lates. Then there's me, captain of the football team, the great and handsome, wonderfully awesome Natsu Dragneel.

What do all of us have in common do you ask? Well, the one and only thing that ties us together is our obsession over Lucy Heartfilia.

"I hereby start this meeting of the Lucy Heartfilia Fan Club!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Yayy, all done! I'm so excited for this story, and after the first few chapters I'm going to start a poll on who you guys want Lucy to end up with :3 before you make a decision though, read the next few chapter when I post them- you might just end up changing your mind! Well, I hope you liked the first chapter of Obsessed, and please review! Thanks my lovelies 3 ~Bunny**


	2. Chapter 2

**Obsessed Chapter 2**

**Hey guys I am back, and WOW it's only been a few days since I uploaded the first chapter for this story! I actually really like this plot so lately I've been way more motivated to write more and more and more! Soo yeah thanks for all of your reviews and follows/favorites, I really appreciate your support! Also, the poll will most likely start after chapter 3, which I will upload in a week at the least so yep!**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Natsu's POV:**

"Alright guys, let's please try to have a _clean _meeting this time, unlike our last one!" I shuddered at the thought of our 1st official meeting of the Lucy Heartfilia Fan Club; it didn't exactly go as well.

_*Flashback*_

"_Alright boys, now that we are all here let's start with our names and why we joined this fandom. I'll go first!" An energetic Natsu yelled at the other five boys in their secluded club room._

"_My name is Natsu Dragneel, and I am the captain on the Fairy High football team. The reason I am in this club is because I am head over heels in love with Lucy Heartfilia, the most beautiful girl in the world!" The salmon headed boy finished his speech and pointed to the blonde next to him._

"_Tch." The boy started. "Whatever... The name's Laxus Dreyar, and let's get this straight- just because we all agree on the same thing, we aren't friends; so don't talk to me outside of this classroom ya hear?" All the other boys nodded vigorously. "I'm here because I too love Lucy. Tell anyone and I will break your neck." Laxus stated with a murderous glare at the others._

"_Well, I guess I'm next then. I'm Sting Eucliffe, professional boxer, and I'm a part of this 'club' because Lucy Heartfilia is fucking perfect." The blue eyed boy stated; a light blush on his face while thinking of their favorite blonde._

"_Um… uh I-I'm... Hibiki Lates… and um I too think Lucy-sama is very pretty and smart." A shy boy said next, avoiding eye contact with anyone else in the room._

"_Well, everybody already knows who I am! I'm Loke, the most handsome man in all of Fiore! Lucy is my princess, and I her knight in shining armor- for this is the reason I joined the LH Fan Club!" A boy with glasses and spiky orange hair said, grabbing a rose and standing on top the table._

"_Get down from there, you dumbass. Yo, I'm Gray. Ice hockey captain. I'm just a little obsessed with Lucy, just like everyone here." The last boy said, glaring at Loke as he got back down and sat in his seat._

"_Well, now that we're done with introductions," Sting began, "I would like to get a point across." The blonde's statement captured the attention of the others in the room, wondering what he could be talking about._

"_Lucy Heartfilia is MINE." He finished, and sat down with a smug smirk. There was silence for a few seconds, before Laxus got up and punched Sting in the face; making him fly across the room and hit a cabinet._

"_I dare you to say that one more time, pretty boy. Lucy is mine, not yours, nor anybody else's for that matter!" The other blonde yelled, rage controlling his body. After his statement, all HELL broke loose. Natsu and Gray were fighting over which sport Lucy liked better and who she thought was the hottest, while Sting, Loke, and Laxus were in an all-out fist fight trying to determine who had claim to the blonde beauty. Hibiki was sitting in the corner burning with jealousy, yet knew that he was weak and couldn't fight. Eventually, he was so frustrated that he started screaming at all of them._

"_IDIOTS! Is this the way Lucy would want ANY of us to act?! How do you think she feels huh, being claimed without a say in it whatsoever! Whoever Lucy chooses is her decision and hers alone!" The usually quiet boy screamed, tired of the boys being stupid and getting nowhere with their new club. All the other members stared at his outburst in shock, and after a few moments of silence they all sat back in there chairs, yet never stopped glaring at one another._

_ Hibiki sat down in his chair and rubbed his temple, feeling a migraine coming on._

_*End of Flashback*_

**Narrator POV:**

Natsu turned pale at the memory, yet quickly regained his composure as all eyes were on him.

"Well, now that that's all straightened out, why don't we start ne?" Natsu said nervously, hoping not to enrage one the other members. "First things first- rules. We are all second years, right? This will make it a lot easier. First rule for this club, is that you CANNOT make a move on Lucy before consulting with the other members first. Second, NOBODY CAN KNOW ABOUT THIS CLUB. These meetings are done in absolute secret, and if anyone finds out, everybody will be putting too much attention on us than needed, and also Lucy will know we all are in love with her." The boys paled at the thought of Lucy knowing, especially Laxus. He couldn't let anyone else know that he had a weakness, he had already told five others, which was way too much for him already.

"Alright, and the third and last rule- any interactions with the Princess (AN: their nickname for Lucy) MUST be told to all other members at the meeting after whatever happened. Any secrets and you will be banned from speaking to the Princess for a WEEK." All five boys gasped at what Natsu had said, they couldn't believe it! Not being able to talk to their Princess for a WEEK?! They were absolutely outraged, yet logically speaking deep down, they knew it was a rightful punishment.

"Oi, Flame Brain! How about we start today if any of us had interactions with her earlier?" Gray yelled out, insulting Natsu as usual. Natsu heated up at what Gray had called him, but calmed down after not wanting to fight.

"Alright, Popsicle Stick. I guess it's an _ok_ idea, but nothing special." Gray glared at Natsu and let him continue. "Please raise your right hand if you had interacted with the Princess anytime today." With that, all of the six members of the Lucy Heartfilia Fan Club raised their hands, and stared in astonishment as they realized that _everybody_ had talked to her today!

Loke cleared his throat uncomfortably, croaking out "Well, I'll go first then. I had talked to her at lunch when I saw that she had dropped her library card- and no, I didn't steal it this time! I called myself her boyfriend and she laughed while saying that we weren't dating." Loke said in a depressed voice, walking over to a corner to sulk at his stupidity. Sting laughed out loud at his rejection; that is until Laxus glared at him to shut him up.

"Um, we worked on a math sheet together during class as assigned partners and we ended up getting 100 marks, so she hugged me and called me smart." Hibiki piped up, before any of the others could. When the others heard 'partners' and 'hugged' in his scenario, they all felt jealousy towards the antisocial boy- yet didn't want to beat up some innocent guy who it wasn't his fault, it _was_ Lucy's decision after all. Hibiki breathed a sigh of relief when he saw them calm down and not attack him.

"I helped Lucy at lunch; she gave Bisca some money so she could pay and ended up not having enough money herself, so I gave her three dollars. We talked a little bit afterwards. That's what happened with me today." Natsu said, trying to take some attention off of Hibiki who was feeling a little uncomfortable. A few of their gazes still lingered on the shy brunette, yet slowly and steadily made their way over to Natsu.

"Is that all that happened?" Gray asked, already jealous that his lifelong rival had already got to talk to the Princess, and not him. Natsu nodded in response as Gray breathed a sigh of relief.

Gray then looked at the others and opened his mouth, about to tell his experience with Lucy from 1st period.

"Lucy and I made eye contact during English and we stared at each other for a few minutes… then I accidentally took my shirt off and she squealed while looking away." By the time the raven haired boy had finished explaining, Sting and Natsu were on the floor dying of laughter. Gray and the others just looked at them until they had calmed down and wiped the tears from their eyes, sitting down in their chairs once more.

"Alright Sting," Natsu started, "it's your turn!" Natsu knew better than to tell Laxus to go, so he chose Sting to go next.

"Hn, alright pinky. We were assigned as sparing partners during P.E. today. I told her that I would go easier on her because she was a girl. We started and she acted like she was going to punch me yet drew back and kicked me instead! I was fucking awesome, dudes! Awe man, you should have seen the determination on her f-"

"Just get to the point already dumbass!" Laxus screamed at Sting, a tick mark appearing on his face.

"Hai, hai! So then I flipped her and held her down for a few seconds and won. We talked about um... moves for a little afterwards but that was it." Everybody seemed to believe Sting, even though he hesitated before telling them what they had 'talked' about.

Laxus grunted in annoyance, as it was his turn to share. "Tch, fine losers. She accidentally bumped into in the hallway before first period and I helped her up and gathered her stuff for her. We talked for a few moments then it was over. There." Laxus spat out quickly, most of the others barely able to catch it. Laxus avoided eye contact with everybody else, trying to hide the small blush that his face harbored. Everyone had already noticed it though, it was too late.

**Lucy POV:**

After my friends and I left school, we had did a little window shopping downtown and soon after parted ways. I went to my part time job at the Zodiac Café; after they all headed home. In the bathroom I change into my waitress uniform- a short blue skirt with a tight white ¾ sleeves shirt. Accessories for this outfit were blue flats that matched the skirt, a white bow holding back my bangs, and gold bracelets up and down my forearms. It also included star earrings and a gold star necklace. It was very simple, yet I loved this outfit- I have always been fascinated by the stars and constellations, just like my mother was. _Was._

Sigh, she passed away when I was around 7, and ever since then my father can hardly look at me because he claims that I look and act too much like her. Yes, he may be the mayor, but that doesn't mean that he has to love his daughter. Mom apparently died from leukemia, and she didn't want to go to the hospital to scare me. Dad has always blamed me for her death, saying that I was the reason she never went to the hospital to get treated, and so on. Pushing all the bad memories away, I walk out of the bathroom and go to pick up some menus for a family that had just walked in. I take up their orders and report them to the chef. It was a Monday, so not many people showed up today. Oh well, at least wouldn't have to work so hard on regular days- we were usually packed full with customers.

Just I started to stare off into space, the bell chimes meaning that someone has entered the café. I look up to see none other than Laxus, who seems surprised when he notices me looking at him. I smiled at him, it was such a coincidence! For a second though I thought I saw him blush… Of course, Laxus Dreyar would NEVER blush from me, what was I thinking?! Shaking my head, I walk over to him sitting down at the bar.

"Hey, Laxus-kun! Would you like to order?" I ask politely, yet I can say that what he did next surprised me the most out of all the things that happened today. THE Laxus Dreyar said:

"Hey Lucy, uh yeah I'll take some of the house soda if that's ok please." WHILE SMILING SHYLY. AT HER.

I could feel myself blushing, who knew that Laxus could be such a gentleman!

Trying not to stutter, I smile once again and say "Coming right up!" Could my day get even stranger?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE~~~~~~~~~~~

**Did you like it? I had to cut it off a little short this time and only got about half of what the first chapter was T-T I will make it up later, tomorrow is my last day of summer school and I have two finals that I need to study for! So, I will try to update later this week, please remember to review! See you later my lovelies~**

** Love~ Bunny**


	3. Chapter 3- Laxus

**Obsessed Chapter 3- Laxus**

** THE POLL IS GOING TO BE UP AFTER I POST THIS CHAPTER! So anyways- ****Hey guys, I'm back! I just got back from a little road trip and I am so excited to be able to write again! I'm also planning on updating my other Soul Eater story later, so look forwards to that too! I am so grateful for all of the reviews and follows/favorites; it means so much to me to know that people enjoy reading my stories! Well, here you go!**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Lucy's POV:**

I handed Laxus his soda and stood by him at the bar, deciding to chat for a bit since there weren't many other customers.

"So Laxus, how's life been?" I start off, a little nervous about how handsome the delinquent was close up. The scar across his eye that related a lightning bolt made him even sexier, and I almost started drooling before his voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Fine." His gruff voice grunted out, yet deep down I could tell that there was this sort of gentleness and caring tone hidden within it. "I didn't know you worked here, I mean you're the mayor's daughter- so why do you need money?" Laxus asked me, and his curiosity took me off guard for a second.

"Hmm…" I thought for a second, "It's not really for the money, just because I like to do this in my free time I guess. People say I read too much, so I got this job to take up some of that time." I giggled a bit, laughing as I remembered all my friends reminding me that I should stop reading and go to more parties- with the exception of Levy, of course.

Laxus laughed along with me, and I found myself once again awed by this man sitting in front of me. His laugh was perfect, deep and hearty, caring yet edgy at the same time. I found myself blushing once more at him. _I couldn't be falling for him right; I mean we just started talking!_ I thought, shaking the idea away quickly.

"Man, I would have never taken little Miss Perfect here as a book worm!" Laxus replied a bit after, still chuckling at his new discovery about me.

I sigh, I'm not as perfect as everyone thinks! "Nothing is perfect, Laxus. Trust me- I am nowhere near perfect." My face is serious now, the happy smile from before gone. Laxus has a puzzled look on his face, staring curiously at me. He was waiting for me to explain, I guess. Not that I would tell him, or anyone. I don't want to burden them with my own problems since others are worse off than I am.

Smiling once more, I say, "It's fine. So um, are you still in… a gang?" Changing the subject, I couldn't help but ask. Laxus sighed before responding, a worn out look appearing on his face.

"You know, curiosity killed the cat Lucy." He said with a stern tone.

Defensively while pouting, I point out, "But satisfaction brought him back!" Not giving up, I stand and look at him with an expectant look, tapping my foot as a sign of impatience. Laxus looks at me for a bit longer, before sighing once more.

"Alright, alright fine! I technically still am, but for… personal reasons I'm uh… trying to quit." Laxus replies quietly his eyes averting down and looking at anything but me.

Surprising him enough to jump up in shock, I gasp loudly at what he said. "Laxus, do you know what that means!?" I yell, attracting the attention of the few customers trying to enjoy their food. I look down in shame at my outburst.

"Be quiet, or do you want everyone to know!" Laxus hisses, covering his face in embarrassment. I nervously laugh and scratch the back of my neck.

"Haha... sorry!" The customers glare and grumble at me; yet return to their food. "But seriously Laxus, that's great!" Laxus looks up in surprise at my opinion. "Then you could go to school more, and hang out with me and my friends and-" I start rambling on about a bunch of fun things that we could do once he was free from his gang, the shock never leaving Laxus's face as I told him my idea about us being good friends. I stopped listing off some fun places to go when I notice him start to blush.

"Laxus…? Is something wrong?" I asked concerned, he was acting really strange today. I hope he's feeling ok!

Laxus raised his head ever so slightly, and I was breath taken when I saw the large grin on his usually grumpy face. In one swift movement, Laxus reached across the bar top and scooped me up in a gigantic bear hug. He was very muscular, I noticed, enough to entirely enclose me into his chest. After a few moments he realized what he was doing and let me go, his face as red as a tomato.

He averted his eyes away and suddenly seemed really interested in the floor, while I was still frozen in shock from the sudden gesture of friendship from the biggest delinquent in school.

"I... uh sorry! It's just that nobody has been this nice to me and has actually wanted to be friends with me so I was just really excited…" Laxus trails off, still refusing to look at me. I smile softly at his reasoning, feeling slightly bad for him.

"It's ok, Laxus. I'm happy that you were as excited about being friends that I was! There's no need whatsoever to be ashamed of being happy!" I joyfully respond, while he looks up at me, his faced showing how he was astonished at my answer.

**Laxus POV:**

"It's ok, Laxus. I'm happy that you were as excited about being friends that I was! There's no need whatsoever to be ashamed of being happy!" Lucy responds happily, and I look up in shock.

Why would she want to be friends with me? I… I've hurt people bad enough to send them to a hospital, and then she wants to be friends when I only just mentioned leaving the gang? To say I'm shocked is an understatement. I am so overly joyful right now that I cannot move a muscle in my body, while the girl of my dreams is standing right in front of me with that beautiful smile of hers. Why can't everybody be as loving and nurturing like Lucy was? His father, for example, could really learn a thing or two from her on how to be a good person for once.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he focused his eyes back on Lucy, her smile still as bright as when he had spaced out.

"So Laxus, a group of my friends and I are hanging out on Saturday, would you like to come? I'm sure once they get to know you they will love you!" She asked quietly, the smile never leaving her face.

_I am such a lucky guy_. "Sure, as long as I am welcome to come then I might as well meet some people." I'm not really a people person, but for Lucy, I would do anything. If even possible, her grin gets even bigger as I accept her preposition. She holds up one finger as to signal to hold on for a minute, and runs into the kitchen of the restaurant. About 20 seconds later she comes running back in, holding a piece of paper and a pen. She scribbles some things down hurriedly before shoving the piece of paper into my hands, her soft ones touching mine briefly. Before long, much to my dismay, their heat was gone.

She grins like a madman wild again while pointing to what she wrote. _XXX-555-8385._ Did she… just give me her phone number?! Never in all my life, would I have imagined Lucy Heartfilia giving me her cell phone number coming true!

"It's my cell number, text me whenever you feel like for the details of when and where we are all going to get together! Oh, just make sure that you remind me that it's you!" Lucy beamed up at me, her face displaying her emotions like an open book.

I nod my head at her, and suddenly remember why I fell in love with her in the first place.

_*Flashback*_

_ Laxus got ready for his big fight coming up in a few minutes. He was to meet up with the leader of the gang Phantom Lord, and was as pumped as ever. He began his trip over to the secluded alleyway and was about a block away from the spot when he heard a loud, high-pitched scream. He realized it was where there brawl was going to happen. _

_He ran over as quickly as he could, they never said there was a girl involved. Laxus turned the corner and was astonished at what he viewed. Two of the gang members of Phantom Lord were holding a petite blue headed girl harshly, yet what caught Laxus's attention next was another girl who ran forward from the sidewalk to try and save her. This girl was Lucy Heartfilia. '__**Lucy Heartfilia, as in the mayor's only daughter and the princess of our grade?'**__ Laxus thought, confused at the situation unfolding in front of his eyes. _

_Shaking himself out of his own head, he looked forwards to see what would happen next. The two members took notice of Lucy sprinting towards them, the girl screaming out for Lucy to save her. Then, Phantom Lord's leader came out- Gajeel Redfox. He smirked and strutted over to the girl in his members' holds and smirked._

"_My, my, my, what do we have here?" He said, and in one quick movement the blunette spit in his face. The air turned still as Gajeel and the witnesses processed what had just happened, until a murderous aura surrounded Gajeel. _

_As he raised his right hand, the blunette tensed up and prepared for the blow. In under a few seconds, Lucy was now in front of the girl right as Gajeel brought down his famous "Iron Fist". __**Slap.**__ The sound echoed throughout the alleyway, as the girl being held captive held up her head in surprise of not feeling the pain. What she saw surely terrified her- her best friend bleeding from the head and mouth, yet still holding up her arms around her as a gesture of protectiveness. That's when Laxus realized who the blunette was- Levy McGarden, Lucy's best friend since birth. Gajeel took a few steps back, puzzled on how he had not noticed the blonde sneak up and protect his hostage. _

_While Gajeel was distracted, Lucy kicked both of the members who were holding Levy where the sun never shines. They released Levy, and Lucy crept down to hold her in a piggy back, running away before Gajeel could realize what went on. _

_Laxus took this to his advantage and sprinted his fastest over to Gajeel's side. He right hooked him in the jaw, bringing him up into the air a bit and kicked him into the side of the building next to them; knocking Gajeel out. He then glared at the rest of the members, who picked up their leader with the other two who Lucy had taken out and left. He sighed and went back to his cabin in the woods._

_-Time Skip-_

_The next day at Fairy High, Laxus noticed Lucy walking down the hallway with a few bandages wrapped around her head and a few on her face. Even despite the injuries she harbored, her smile that resembled sunshine never leaving her face. Everyone around her kept asking what happened and if she was fine, while Lucy answered:_

"_I was just being clumsy, everything's fine! Don't worry about it, ok?" While laughing, and her laugh reminded Laxus of bells. Laxus felt his face heat up, to which he felt his cheeks I surprise. __**Could I be… falling for Lucy Heartfilia?!**__ Laxus asked in his mind. __**Well, she can certainly stand up for herself and her friends, all the while making an effort not to worry anybody else. To top of the cake, she was beautiful, unlike any other girl I've ever seen before!**__ Laxus then came to the realization the he was, in fact, falling for Lucy Heartfilia._

_*Flashback End*_

That was around 2 months ago, and after finding out more about my favorite blonde lead me to love her even more. I hope I can eventually get her to feel the same way about me, and then all my dreams would come true.

"Well Lucy, I have to go now. I'll… call you in a few days or something. Oh, and keep the change! Seeya!" I call out to her, putting down a ten dollar bill on the bar table. I turn my back and wave my hand a bit.

"Bye Laxus, see you tomorrow at school!" She calls back, which takes my cold stone heart soaring to levels which one would not have begun to believe possible.

~~~~~~~~~LINE~~~~~~~~~~

**Did you like it? I decided that I will have a pattern- EACH CHAPTER WILL BE DEDICATED TO ONE OF THE GUYS (most of the chapters will be anyways) AND WILL INCLUDE A NEW SITUATION FEATURING THEM AND LUCY. I did all caps so people who usually ignore the AN would notice *giggle* :3 Anyways, after I post this chapter I will be setting up the poll on which of the guys you want to end up with Lucy (Laxus, Natsu, Gray, Hibiki, Loke, or Sting)! I will probably have it up for a few months, I intend for this to be a long story. Sooo~ that answers your questions for now I hope! Well, don't forget to review, follow, favorite, and most of all- enjoy my story! See you next time my lovelies~**

**~Bunny**


End file.
